


Penance

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightwatchman tore through the forest, running as swiftly as he could. The guards were after him, and while they were generally inept, there were at least twenty of them, all heavily armed. Still, this did not faze the Nightwatchman in the least; in fact, he quite enjoyed the chase. He led them in circles until they were dreadfully lost, before taking to the trees and escaping them entirely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rh_drabblefest 2010

The Nightwatchman tore through the forest, running as swiftly as he could. The guards were after him, and while they were generally inept, there were at least twenty of them, all heavily armed. Still, this did not faze the Nightwatchman in the least; in fact, he quite enjoyed the chase. He led them in circles until they were dreadfully lost, before taking to the trees and escaping them entirely.

The Nightwatchman skipped into a clearing, where a ruined building sat: the burned remains of Knighton Hall. Slowing down, he walked over and leaned against one of the remaining charred walls to catch his breath. It had been a tiring, but great night. Three villages had been visited, and each home filled with food and coins - all of which had come from the Sheriff's personal hoard. The Nightwatchman cackled loudly at his nerve and cunning, thinking of how mad the Sheriff would be, and how he would continue until the Sheriff was as poor as the people he tormented.

His mission a complete success, the Nightwatchman took a deep breath, and pulled the leather mask from his face.

Guy looked up toward the twinkling heavens, wild-eyed and smiling. He fell to his knees and held his arms out as a tiny tear streamed down his cheek.

"For you, my love." He told her.


End file.
